A printed circuit board (PCB) may be labeled, for example, by spraying a silk screen ink onto a surface of the PCB. The ink may be applied to identify the PCB using text, numbers, or other printed symbols and indicia. However, the silk screen ink, like other surface marking methods, may be removed using a variety of mechanical and chemical methods and techniques, for example, chemical solvents to dissolve the ink or other marking.
Additionally, the ink printing and other types of markings on a PCB may not be easily read in the low light conditions that tend to exist inside of an electronic housing such as those that commonly contain PCBs. Thus, printed ink and other types of PCB surface markings may be inadequate at providing a method of identifying the PCB in an operational environment.
There is a general need for a method and system to mark and identifying PCBs.